Dark Japón cuenta su historia
by DarkSakura94
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Dentro historia y aclaraciones. Espero que os guste y buena lectura .
1. Aclaraciones

Hola gente~ Aquí se presenta Darksakura94 anteriormente llamada como KiaraBlueLoonatic.

Antes de empezar la historia tengo que aclarar varios puntos para que os sea más fácil de entender.

Primero que todo y antes que nada decir que muchas gracias a los que quieran leer esta historia y que la gran mayoría de los personajes que salgan en la historia **pertenecen a la serie** **Axis Powers: Hetalia** de nuestro querido **Himaruya Hidekazu**.

Segundo he de aclarar que esta historia está protagonizada por Dark!Japón, más concretamente MI versión de Dark!Japón. Así que puede ser un poco chocante su actitud, por lo cual se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, persecuciones, amenazas de muerte… etc etc.

Tercero, también me gustaría decir que debido a asuntos personales, trataré de subir los capítulos que esta historia vaya a tener durante los fines de semana (pero no os lo aseguro), aunque no os sorprenda que un día se me vaya la pinza y suba el capitulo un día de diario a las 6 de la mañana (aquí en España).

Por último, mandar un saludo a mis dos queridas users con las que comparto buena amistad, aunque una de ellas esté en el quinto pino. Las dos son conocidas por sus personajes en cierta red social (no caralibro sino tu entidad). Una de ellas hace de Alfred Superhero y la otra tiene su propio personaje María Fernández / Aniiqa (Kurai) ( - Esta es la que está en el quinto pino)

Bueno dicho esto (no pensé que me quedaría tan largo) mañana por la mañana subiré el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por vuestra atención. (Ya pueden empezar tomatazos y demás por haberos hecho leer esto y no haber subido ni el primer capitulo)

Bye~


	2. Recuerdos

Aquel día era gris, se anunciaba tormenta y el ánimo de cierto japonés de ojos carmesí no era el mejor en ese momento. Caminaba por la calle con el ceño fruncido, sin rumbo y sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía el labio roto y sangrante, sus puños también estaban manchados de sangre y su chaqueta negra estaba un tanto desgarrada, aparte de eso no tenía ni un rasguño más. Acababa de pelearse con uno de los que se hacían llamar ''sus mejores amigos'' aunque esa pelea no llegó a más que un par de puñetazos y varias amenazas.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a un local, un local que conocía perfectamente bien. Entró y miró alrededor serio, estaba vacío, no había nadie más que el barman al que también conocía perfectamente pero nunca supo de su nombre, tampoco es que le hayan interesado demasiado los humanos anteriormente. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó, pronto vio frente a sí un vaso y una botella de sake.

¿De nuevo otra pelea? –preguntó el barman sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

¿Tú qué crees? –Le mira de reojo, se notaba su mal humor.

¿Siempre has estado metido en peleas?

Siempre –Dice sirviéndose el sake y bebiendo un poco-

El silencio inundó el lugar y el escozor que le provocaba el alcohol en la herida del labio no hacía más que reconfortarle. El chico se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos está vez no se centró en la pelea que acababa de tener, sino que fue retrocediendo más y más hasta el momento en el que abrió los ojos por primera vez.

Aún recuerdo ese 3 de enero cuando desperté… –pensó- Aquél día…

* * *

Bueno gente, he cumplido mi palabra y aquí está el primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero ue os haya gustado un mínimo y demás.

El próximo intentaré subirlo este fin de semana, pero no es seguro.

Sin más que decir..

Bye~~


	3. El Comienzo

Hola gente~ Bueno ya sé que os dije que subiría este capítulo el fin de semana pasado pero por cierto motivo no pude subirlo a tiempo -perdió el folio donde tenía escrito el 2 capítulo y tuvo que volver a escribirlo- Así que para compensaros hoy subiré dos capítulos seguidos~

Bueno las advertencias de estos dos capítulos son… El primer capítulo está basado en datos históricos (si me he equivocado en algo ruego que me lo digáis) en cambio, el segundo capítulo es pura ficción. Aparte de esto, nada.

Bueno no tengo nada más que decir aparte de… ¿Reviews? Ya sé que no tengo derecho para pedirlos pero aparte de que me haría ilusión el recibirlos, eso significaría que alguien se está tomando la molestia de leer mi historia y así reduciría la posibilidad de que acabe abandonándola a medio hacer.

Bueno ya chao, cuídense y que tengan una agradable lectura~

* * *

Aquél día fue un 3 de enero… Para ser exactos fue el 3 de enero de 1868… Aquél día fue cuando tuve consciencia de mi propia existencia por primera vez, o siendo más precisos, fue Kiku el que tuvo consciencia sobre mi existencia.

Yo siempre estuve presente, encerrado en la mente de Kiku… Pero aquél 3 de enero intercambiamos puestos, yo tomé el control de nuestro cuerpo convirtiendo en nuestra casa en el Imperio de Japón ''Nihon Teikoku''.

Al principio no había diferencia entre ambos, ya que nuestro cuerpo no cambió en nada. Mi casa se iba modernizando, todo para proteger a mi gente de los europeos y llegar a su nivel, y además evitar que los estadounidenses nos bombardearan para que nos abriésemos al comercio internacional. También para evitar que algún otro país nos colonizara…

Ni loco permitiría que viniera otra nación a querer mandar en mi casa. Trabajé uro con mis superiores para mejorar el país, sobretodo me centré en la educación de mi gente, en ese aspecto fui bastante estricto.

Recuerdo que en ese momento tenía prácticamente el aspecto de un adolescente, pero aquello no duró mucho, ya que al convertirme en un imperio mi casa se fue extendiendo, por lo cual yo también crecía.

En esos momentos estaba en plena guerra con China, decidí acabar con lo que había empezado Kiku. En 1895 esa guerra acabó con mi victoria, aquella fue mi primera guerra y mi primera victoria, me subió bastante la moral a pesar de haber sido en contra de mi… ''hermano''.

Poco a poco me iba haciendo más poderoso, no tanto como los occidentales pero estaba dispuesto a superarles. Participé en varias guerras, todas con distintos resultados. Participé incluso en la 1ª Guerra Mundial junto a los de la Entente, pude comprobar con mis propios ojos las capacidades de los occidentales, la verdad es que eran bastante peculiares.

Pero el que estuviera metido en guerras no significaba que no tuviera tiempo para otras cosas… por ejemplo… esa cosa llamada amor…


	4. Esa cosa llamada Amor

Aunque parezca extraño yo me enamoré un par de veces… la primera fue una humana. Sí, una humana fue mi primer amor… Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado desde el principio.

Hubo un tiempo en el que no estuve seguro de contarle la verdad, cuando lo hice ella me sonrió, me dijo que no le importaba que yo fuera la personificación de su país, me acompañó en todo momento… Siempre me sonreía son su hermosa sonrisa, me apoyaba, me curaba las heridas tras la batalla. Ella fue la primera y me alegraba de eso pero…

Pero un día…

Un día ella desapareció, la busqué por todas partes pero no pude encontrarla… A los años me enteré de que mi superior la había echado del país por la relación que ambos manteníamos. Me sentí culpable y no pude reclamarle nada, ya que mi superior había muerto ya. De todas formas ella también debería de estar muerta, solo espero que el tiempo que vivió haya sido bueno…

Los humanos viven tan poco….

A veces… cuando me siento mal o necesito un apoyo especial... visito su tumba sin cuerpo ya que de alguna forma me hace sentir bien y me da la sensación de que sigue a mi lado…

Mi otro amor… no fue ni más ni menos que la propia Bielorrusia… Quién lo diría ¿No? Alguien que fuera capa de enamorarse de ella y conseguir ser correspondido…. Porque sí, ella me correspondió y yo conseguí que se olvidara de su hermano… o eso pensé yo…

En aquella época yo no era más que un estúpido… Taku… No llegué a darme cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que el asunto me explotó en la cara…

De todas formas… A mi parecer… el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue realmente bueno, fue una dulce mentira. Realmente por mi estupidez llegué a amarla y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella… cualquier cosa menos… rendirme.

Entré en guerra con Rusia y ella… ella le apoyó a él… Ella se aprovechó de nuestra relación para entregarme a ese maldito ruso… Ella me traicionó… En ese momento sentí un profundo odio por ambos.

Luché contra ellos, dolido tanto física como mental y sentimentalmente. Aquella guerra la gané, ganándome el prestigio nacional e internacional en lo naval y militar… aunque aquella fue una grata victoria… yo en parte la sentí como una derrota…

En estos momentos... El odio que sentía hacia Bela no es más que simple indiferencia… Aunque… los últimos encuentros que he tenido con ella no han sido nada agradables…Taku… Ahora no me apetece recordar esos momentos… Al igual que no quiero recordar ciertas fechas...

* * *

Bueno~ Aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo, que es el que realmente tocaba esta semana. Vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso el fin de semana pasado.

¿Qué os han parecido estos dos capítulos? Espero que os haya gustado.

Ya sé que dije en el capitulo anterior que este era pura ficción, pues no es cierto, aquí hay algo de cierto. Hice una referencia a la Guerra Ruso-Japonesa (8 de febrero de 1904 – 5 de septiembre de 1905). Aparte de eso el resto es pura ficción.

Bueno eso es todo al menos por esta semana. ¿Se merece al menos un simple review?

Bye~


End file.
